Ame Noir
by BloodyxCherry
Summary: Alicia est une fille aparament comme les autres.Pendant plusieur année elle a disparue.Pourquoi? Pour s'entrenner.Mais personne ne sais ou ni avec qui...
1. retour aux source

**Noir**

Encore une fois la jeune fille se leva en sueur, elle venait pour la quatrieme fois dans cette semaine de faire un cauchemard.Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche glacer.En revent de sous la douche elle decida qu'il était grand temp pour elle de retourner dans son village c'est sur ses mots quelle s'endormie.Le lendemain elle se leva, fit sa toillet et fis c'est bagage.Un fois toutes c'est affaire rassembler elle desparu dans une lumiere rose.Elle se retrouva dans une maison tres grand, tous les meuble étaient recouvert de dras blanc avec beaucoup de poussiere dessue.Ce qui était assez compréhensif vue que cela fesait 8 ans quelle n'avait pas remit les pied dans cette maison.Elle deposa sont sac et dit en soupirant :

" Il a du travaille a ce que je vois "

Elle retroussa ses manche et se mit au travail.Quand elle eut fini il devait être tard vue que la nuit était deja tomber.Vue qu'il n'y avait pas a manger dans le frigo elle decida d'aller manger dans un restaurant.Elle sortit de chez elle, ferma lea porte et partie déambuler dans les rues de Konoha.Oui Konoha ce village ou elle avit passer une partie de son enfance avant quelle ne doive resoir son initiation. Ce qui l'obliga a quitter ce village quelle aimer temp.Sans se rendre compte elle était deja arriver devant ichiraku le restaurant de nouille.Elle avanca est pris place au comtoire ou elle comenda un bolle de nouille.Lorsquelle eu fini le contenu de son bolle elle paya et decida d'allée s'entrainer sur le terrin pour voir si elle n'avait pas trop perdu la main.Quand elle arriva sur place elle constata qu'il avait deja quelqu'un elle decida de partire quand elle fut arreter par quatre ninja qui apparemment ne lui voulait pas que du bien.Elle pris la parole et dit d'une voix calme.

"Que me voulait vous ?

Toi! dit un homme qui se trouver devant elle est qui se rapprocher.

Vous devriez partire avant que je ne m'enerve. leur conseila t-elle.

Les quatre hommes se mirent a rire fortement et l'un d'eux lui dit d'une voix plein d'ironi.

Et que va tu faire si on ne part pas ?

Sa!"

A ce moment un katana apparu dans chaqune de ses mains.En d'un seul coup tres habile elle coupa un bras a chacun de ses agresseur qui poussérent un cris de douleur.Sans plus se soucier de leur cas elle se mit en route vers cher elle.Quand elle y fut de retour elle monta directement se coucher.Le lendemain prometter d'être une rude journée.

Le jours se leva a peine que la jeune fille était deja lever.Elle sortie de son lit, fit sa toilette et partie en direction du bureau de Tsunade.Elle devait les avertires de sa presence puisqu'elle n'était pas arriver pas le potail de Konoha.Lorsquel arriva dans le batiment elle demanda ou était le bureau de Tsunade a une jeune femme qui s'occuper de l'accueil celle si lui repondit et lui dit aussi quelle ne resevait personne aujoud'hui.Sans prendre en compte les parole de la jeune femme elle se diriga a son bureau arriver devant elle frapa et entra.Tsunade fut tres supris de son arriver et l'invita a s'assoire et lui dit:

"Sa fait longtemp que je ne tes pas vue. Que me viens tu faire en ville tu a un probleme ? demanda t elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Non pas le moins du monde, comme j'ai fini mon apprentissage j'ai decidé de revenir m'installer au village.

Je vois, tu a tellement changer. Dit elle avec un petit sourire "

En effet elle avait beaucoup changer ce n'était plus une petite fille de 6 ans qui ne passé son temp cas faire des betises.Elle étair devenu une jeune femme tres belle.Elle avait les cheveux noir toujour attacher en hauteur, elle était fine et avait un regard noir tres profond.Elle portait un pantalon et un bustier en cuir noir tres moulant avec des botes en cuir noir elle aussi.Cette ensemble lui aller a ravie.Elle reprit la parol et dit d'une voix tres serieuse.

" Je voudrais devenir ninija de classe moyenne vous savais que j'ai les capasiter et..." Cette derniere ne lui lessa pas le temp de finir quelle la coupa et partie fouillet dans un de ses tiroire.Elle en sortie un bandeau avec le signe de Konoha dessu

Je c'est tout sa depuis longtemp j'avais pris cette decision.Bienvenu dans nos rangs.

Merci.

Tu sera dans l'équipe de Kakashi.File maintenant j'ai du travaill.

D'accord mais ...

Debrouille toi !"

Sans plus de ceremonie elle la mis a la porte elle resta interdite pendant plusieur seconde devant la porte et puis decida d'aller fair un tour en ville.Elle marcha tranquillement en regardant son bandeau frontal et se demanda ou elle pourait bien le mettre finalement elle le mit sur le front.Ellr marcha un moment quand soudain elle entendit un bruit.Elle partie dans la direction du bruit et fut surpris de ce quelle vue.

Elle vit deux garcons qui semblait ce batre mais d'ou elle était ne povait pas les voir distinctement.Elle decida donc de se raprocher et vue que les deux garcons qui ce battaient était Gaara et Sasuke entouré de Naruto,Sakura,Kankuro et Temari qui ne sembler pas trop savoir faire.Je decida donc dis ajouter mon grins de sel comme j'aimais la faire.

" NARUTO _ criai je "_

_Tous les deux se retourner et ne semblaien pas la reconnaitre._

" Bon aparament tu a un trou de memoire.Alicia Halliwell sa te dit quelque chose ?

Naruto: Alicia mais quesque tu fait la ? Tu n'était pas partie pour ton entrainement ?

Alicia: Si mais ils m'ont laisser partire plutot, ils ont dit que j'avais assez de connaissance .Donc je suis revenu.

Naruto: Je suis content de te revoir. _Dit il en la serran dans ses bras._

Alicia: Moi aussi _ Dit elle en se détachant de lui._

De leur cotes Gaara et Saskue avaient vraiment commencer a se battre et apparament personne n'était vraiment décider a les séparer donc elle decida de s'en occuper.Elle s'avansa vers les deux garçons mais fut éjecter contre un mur pas du sable.

Gaara: Ne te méle pas de sa toi !!!

Alicia: Tu vas le regretté.

Elle se leva et les regarda mais ses yeux n'étaient plus comme avant a la place de ses yeux noir il y avait deux sharingan.Elle profita de l'attention que lui portait le brun pour l'attaquer mais au moment ou son pied aller le toucher il fut arrêté par une main.La main la repoussa elle fit un salto arriere pour retomber comme une plume sur ses deux pied.Elle fut surprise de voir Kakashi en face d'elle mais elle lui sourir comme même et le salua.

Alicia: Salut,Sa fait un baille.

Kakashi: Sa tu la dit!! A qui as-tu voler cette technique ?

Alicia: EHH !! Je l'ai pas voler.

Kakashi: C'es bon, Alors a qui la tu emprunter ?

Alicia: A un mec qui s'appelle...Je me rapelle plus mais il avait avec lui un autre mec avec une tête de requin.

Kakashi: C'est pas Itachi son prénom .

Alicia: Ouais je crois mais en tout cas j'adore cette technique et toi tu lui ressemble. _Dit elle en montrentr le garcon au cheveux brun._

Sasuke:...

Kakashi:Bon Tsunade ma expliquer et ma dit que tu étais dans mon équipe.

Naruto: C'est vrais ? Trop cool on va pouvoir rigoler.

Kakashi: Bon on y vas.

Naruto: Ouais

Alicia: Ouais mais on va ou ?

Kakashi: Surprise


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

Cela fesait a peut pres 10 minute qu'ils marchaient et Alicia commencait serieusement a s'impatientait et ne le cacha pas.

" Alicia: On arrive quand ?

Kakashi: Dans 2 minutes.

Alicia: On va ou ?

Kakashi: Ici _ Dit il en regardent l'arène de konoha._

Alicia: C'est bien jolie tous sa mais on vient faire quoid ici ?

Sasuke: C'est un concours entre les ninjas de moyenne classe.

Alicia: Ouais, mais on a comme dire un petite probleme. JE NE SUIS PAS ENTRAINE !!

Kakashi: Arrete de crier!! Et puis depuis ton dépard avec tous les technique que ta du "empruntez" tu va surment arriver dans les premiers.

Alicia: Ouais ta surment raison.

Naruto: Bon on y va ??

Kakashi: ouais. "

Ils montérent tous les cinq dans les graden ou ils prirent place a cotes d'autre ninjas de classe moyenne et de leur maitre.Tusnade commenca son discour ou elle remémora certaine regle et puis laissa place au tirage au sort pour designer les matches.L'ordinateur sélectiona pour le premier match Alicia et Gaara et sans perdre plus de temp elle sauta de la rempart, qui était a environ 10 mettre du sol et atterrit comme une plume sur ses pieds.Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de l'aréne en attendant son adversaire.

" Alicia: Bon il est ou mon adversaire que je lui face sa fête ???

Gaara: Juste derriere toi. _ Dit il d'une voix indéfinissable._

Naruto: FAIT ATTENTION ALICIA IL EST SUPER FORT.

Alicia: Je savais pas qu'il y avait plus fort que moi.

Gaara: Je vais te tuer.

Alicia: Sa sa metonerai!! Vois tu il est imposible de me battre.

Genma: Quand je vous donnerez le signal vous pourez commencer.

Alicia: OK.

Elle fit apparaitre deux katanas, un dans chaque main et se mit en position de combat.Genma donna a peine le depart qu'une rafale de sable s'abattit sur elle.Elle n'eut pas le temp de lui echaper mais un bouclier de lumiere rose la protega.

" Alicia: Je vois avec toi le corps a corp ne sert a rien.

Gaara: Comment ce fait il que tu es un bouclier ?

Alicia: Tu sais mon petit tes pas unique en ton genre.Bon je vais te faire gouter a une de mes nouvelle invention."

Quand la fois précédente deux sharingan prirent place dans ses yeux.Une fois que gaara eut regarder ses yeux il tomba au sol tendit qu'alicia avait le tete baisser comme si elle dormain debout.Kakashi lui était impressionner par la réaction de Gaara et se posait beaucoup de question sur ce fameuse entrainement.Pendant ce temp Alicia était tres occuper avec gaara.Gaara était enchainé a une chaise et ne sembler pas être en bonne état.

" Alicia: Alors elle te plait cette technique ?

Gaara: Je vais te tuer.

Alicia: Mauvaise réponse."

Elle leva deux doigt en l'aire et des flamme virent bruler Gaara qui possa un cris demant.Alicia fini par baisser les doigt et contre tout attente Gaara n'avait aucune blaisure mais pour lui c'était tout comme.Alicia pris la parole est dit d'une voix lassente.

" Alicia: Bon j'en ai marre on retourne dans le monde réel"

Aussitot quelle eut fini sa phrase qu'ils se retrouverent dans l'arène tout le monde fut choquer en voyent l'état du corp de Gaara et certaine personne pouserre meme des cris d'horreure.Alicia qui elle avait retrouver toutes ses capacités s'approcha du corp de Gaara tout en sortent un aikuchi de sa poche et s'agenouillant devant le corp de Gaara.Gaara commencait a se tordre dans tous les sense a la vue de l'aikuchi.

" Alicia: N'ai pas peur je vais pas te tuer je vais juste te prendre une goute de ton sang."

Dés quelle eut fini sa phrase elle pris sa mains et l'entailla jusque assez pour avoir un peux de sang.Une fois quelle eut se quelle voulait elle lécha le sang qui coullait sur le couteau.Une fois le sang ingurgiter elle elle frissonna légerment et lui dit.

" Alicia: Tu es tres puissan a ce que je vois et tres triste aussi.

Gaara: JE VEUX PAS MOURIRE !!

Alicia: Au non je vais pas te tuer j'aime pas prendre des vie inutilement surtout a un si beau garçon.

Genma: Le matche est fini je déclars Alicia Halliwell vainqueur.

Alicia: Pile poils ce que je voulais entendre.Tu sais ta de la chance j'ai decidé d'être gentille avec toi ,d'ailleur je sais même pas pouquoi. "

Elle placa les mains au dessus de son corp et une lumiere rose sortit de ses mains.Une fois la lumiere dissiper elle partie avant qu'il ai pus se relever.Quand Gaara se releva il s'apercut qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure.Alicia avait rejoint Kakashi et les autres pendant qu'il appelait le nouveau tout attente Kakashi lui pausa aucune question.Une fois tout les match fini il repartire.Sasuke et Naruto avait passés le deuxieme tours ce qui la ravisait car elle avait des chance de se retrouver face a Naruto.Une fois arriver devant une fontaine Kakashi autorisa tout le monde a partire sauf Alicia.


End file.
